


Взаимно гарантированное не-уничтожение

by maybe_she



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, психология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: Они не расскажут об этом никому. Это - только для них двоих.





	Взаимно гарантированное не-уничтожение

**Author's Note:**

> У меня кинкище на утаивание информации, особенно такой.

Хакс знает, что никогда не воспользуется своими знаниями для того, чтобы оказывать какое бы то ни было влияние на магистра Рен. Никогда с его уст не сорвётся рассказ о том, как после очередного буйства Рена на корабле (которое привело к обширным повреждениям помещений двадцать седьмого уровня "Финализатора" и смерти трёх штурмовиков) залепил ему пощёчину, чтобы вывести из состояния убийственно опасного возбуждения.

Рен знает, что никогда не напомнит Хаксу - или не расскажет кому-то - о том, как после той оскорбительной пощёчины генерал вцепился в его плечи сведёнными судорогой пальцами и торопливо поцеловал, прокусывая нижнюю губу до крови.

Хакс понимает, что никто и никогда не узнает о том, каков Рен в постели. Он неистов, нетерпелив и неопытен - однако пылкости хватает с избытком. Тороплив, несдержан, совершенно не желает делиться. Жаден, ненасытен, готов часами терзать Хакса и доводить его до хриплых криков. При всём при этом - до болезненности нежен.

Рен понимает, что никто и никогда не узнает о том, каков Хакс в постели. Он властен, сдержан в реакциях на происходящее и всегда - всегда! - готов к чему-то новому. Опытен, сосредоточен, держит ситуацию под контролем. Но весь этот контроль испаряется, стоит Рену оказаться в опасной близости.

Тогда оба они превращаются в нечто стонущее, дрожащее, истекающее влагой. Нетерпеливое, отчаянное, рвущее друг друга на части. Трепетное, резкое, стремительное. Голодное, жадное до прикосновений и поцелуев, исступленно стенающее. 

Они не расскажут об этом никому. Это - взаимно гарантированное не-уничтожение.


End file.
